dcs_studios_new_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Acronix
"Control Time... Control Everything! " - Acronix and Krux 'Acronix '''is one of the two current (and powerless) Elemental Masters of Time and the younger twin brother of Krux, who inadvertently created The Alternate Reality. History Prime Timeline Forty years prior to the events of Season 7 in the Prime Timeline, Acronix and his brother Krux were the original Elemental Masters of Time. While Krux could go back in Time and pause Time, Acronix could go forward in Time and slow down Time. Although Acronix used these powers to great advantage, he was still a very skilled warrior without them. After the Serpentine were defeated by the Elemental Alliance, Acronix and Krux, knowing that they were more powerful than the other Elemental Masters, decided to betray the alliance and use their powers to control all of Ninjago. The other Elemental Masters fought against Acronix and Krux, but the two proved too powerful. With the Time Blades forged by Ray and Maya, Wu and Garmadon fought a lengthy battle against the Time Twins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Eventually, Wu and Garmadon used the Time Blades to absorb Acronix and Krux's elemental powers, rendering them normal men. Knowing that the power to control time was dangerous, Wu and Garmadon used the Time Blades to open a Vortex that would leave the Time Blades lost forever. However, Acronix and Krux decided to go through the Vortex themselves, which left the two "lost to time." Acronix would be lost in the Time Vortex for the next forty years. However, unbeknownst to Acronix, Krux was somehow immediately teleported back to Ninjago and experienced a vision of the future foretelling of Acronix's return. The Dark Island Trilogy Falling asleep at home following his battle with Clouse, Wu was stricken by a horrible nightmare filled with several visions of the past and future, such as the return of Acronix and Krux. Season 7: The Hands of Time For forty years, Acronix remained in the vortex, and didn't age during that time. Upon his return at the Monastery of Spinitzu, he was confronted by Wu, who had been waiting for him. Acronix was swiftly beaten by Wu, but by using the Forward Time Blade, Wu began to rapidly age. Acronix reunited with his brother, who had breeded an army of Vermillion snakes. After capturing Cyrus Borg, they began building a time-traveling weapon, the Iron Doom, so they can travel into the past and give themselves a better future. Despite his brother's animosity towards technology, Acronix greatly enjoyed it; the siblings disagreed constantly, but nevertheless strived towards their goal together. Without a master to guide them, the Ninja fought against Acronix and Krux numerous times, but were unable to gain the upper hand. Ultimately, the Iron Doom was completed, and Acronix traveled back in time to defeat the original Elemental Masters. Kai and Nya made a final effort to thwart their plans by aiding the Elemental Masters. When the Iron Doom tried traveling into the future, Wu removed the Reversal Time Blade from the weapon—causing it to spiral out of control. Though Kai and Nya escaped, Acronix was lost in the Time Vortex along with his brother and their former ally. Alternate Reality Personality Acronix is very excitable person as he is fascinated by the uses of modern technology. While he may give off a clueless air, he is a very skilled warrior and lives to fight all the time. He is quite ruthless as he didn't hesitate to batter Wu and insult him for being an old man since he last saw him. It appears Krux is the only person he cares about as he went to visit him and reconnected with him by hugging him in their reunion. He also ceased his battle with Wu and went to his brother's aid when Nya and Kai overwhelmed him. Powers and Abilities Acronix used to possess the Elemental Power of Time. He had the ability to go forward in Time and slow down Time. Although Acronix used these powers to great advantage, he was still a very skilled warrior without them. Appearance Appearances # ''Ninjago: The New Timeline Trivia * He is based on his TV Show Counterpart Gallery AcronixCGI.png|CGI of Acronix References Category:NInjago: The New Timeline Category:Ninjago Category:Time Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Time Twins Category:Characters